


The museum has eyes.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, night at the museum - alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio should’ve just taken out a student loan instead of getting this job working nights as a security guard at a museum. Or at least, he should have read the instructions before shaking the Director's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instructions : Please read

**Author's Note:**

> Instructions graciously written by hicsvntdracones. Bless her.  
> AU born after having watched NATM 3, and it developped into this. Nothing too serious, and ships a plenty !

Kageyama Tobio should’ve just taken out a student loan instead of getting this job working nights as a security guard at a museum. He’s given an instruction manual the first night he’s on the clock, and it reads:

1\. Machiavelli (Suga) is your friend.

  1.   Ask him for help in emergencies.
  2.   Do not ever make him mad. Ever.



2\. Don’t question how Al Capone (Daichi) smuggles things in.

  1. Don’t try to break up the betting rings. It is not possible.
  2. He smokes cigarettes all the time. Allow it, but only if he or his men opens a window. Remind them to close it afterwards.



3\. Don’t take Nikola Tesla’s (Tsukki) insults personally; he hates everyone.

  1. His assistant (Yamaguchi) is friendly and will help if Machiavelli is unavailable.



4\. The cowboy (Hinata) is clumsy, beware.

  1. Don’t let him near expensive artifacts.



5\. Muhammad Ali (Asahi) is nice, but do not make him cry.

  1. Venetian explorers will try to hurt you. See following #6.



6\. Marco Polo (Nishinoya) is very excitable and will always get lost before sunrise. Find him often with Muhammad Ali or the Egyptians.  
7\. The Egyptians like to intimidate you, but just compliment their pharaoh (Tanaka), and everything will be okay.  
8\. If the Romans get rowdy, look for Caesar Augustus (Ennoshita). If you cannot find him, look in the Egyptian exhibit.

  1. The pharaoh will barter you and others for Augustus’s favor, do not panic. Augustus will decline.
  2. If Egyptian cats are found wandering the Roman exhibit, they are gifts from the pharaoh. Do not insult him by returning them.
  3. If African lions or Asian tigers are found wandering the exhibit, ask the pharaoh to return them to their proper exhibit. He tries to impress Augustus with them, but for the safety of everyone, they must remain in their own exhibits. Suggest more reasonable gifts.



9\. Don’t let Genghis Khan (Kuroo) and Oda Nobunaga (Bokuto) be together for too long.

  1. Ask the ninja (Akaashi) to help control them.
  2. If the ninja is unavailable, seek the taikomochi (Kenma). Bribe him with apples or the cowboy.
  3. Do not call the taikomochi a geisha or Genghis Khan will get mad. You do not want Genghis Khan mad.



10\. The pirates are troublesome. ask Machiavelli to help convince their captain (Yaku) to like you. His friendship is invaluable.  
11\. The vikings (Dateko) will pillage if you do not lock them up beforehand. Their earl (Moniwa) is sensible if they escape, however.

  1. The catholic priest (Koganegawa) is often under duress, but you cannot help him. The Inuit boy (Sakunami) will assist if necessary, but otherwise consider it playful pranks on the vikings’s part.
  2. The cowboy is sometimes in this exhibit at sunrise. He is friends with their warrior (Aone). Remind the cowboy to return the the Western exhibit.



12\. If the 18th century Russian soldier (Lev) gets too annoying, seek the pirate captain.  
13\. Don’t bother locking up the science exhibit at all. The Mongols will break the doors down.

  1. Only lock the space exhibit. See #18, note 1.



14\. Juliet Capulet (Fukunaga) will only speak in iambic pentameter, but Romeo Montague (Yamamoto) will translate.

  1. Romeo often requests other plays to act out and will throw tomatoes if not obliged.
  2. If he throws vegetables regardless of being obliged, seek the pirate captain again.



15\. If you cannot find Sacajawea (Kiyoko), she is with Amelia Earhart (Yui) and the historical airplane exhibit.  
16\. Queen Victoria (Yachi) will ask for more tea every other Thursday.

  1. Earl Grey is a classic, but she likes fruity teas too.
  2. Do not be alarmed if you find her dress somewhere. She changes into pants and rides horses with the cowboy on occasion. It is ok.
  3. If someone steals her crown, please return it quickly. When she cries, the Shoshone tribe, led by Sacajawea, gets very upset and will attack the thief.



17\. Do not let Genghis Khan near the dinosaurs.

  1. Do not let Nobunaga near them either.
  2. Tesla, however, is allowed near the dinosaurs.



18\. If the Arthurian exhibit gets loud, seek Sir Lancelot (Iwaizumi) to help you get King Arthur (Oikawa) and the knights under control.

  1. Arthur tries to fly the spacecraft in the space exhibit. Do not let him.
  2. He will also try to convince you of aliens. He argues with Galileo Galilei (Hanamaki) about their existence sometimes, but the Arab mathematician (Mattsun) will separate them.
  3. Find Sir Lancelot immediately if the Pict warrior (Kyoutani) escapes from behind the glass.
  4. If Sir Lancelot is unavailable/occupied with King Arthur, find the druid priest (Yahaba).



19\. Napoleon (Ushijima) can be found with Catherine the Great (Niiyama). They plot and scheme, but only Catherine will actually try to execute anyone.

  1. Don’t interrupt their intellectual debates with Victor Hugo (Shirabu) or Napoleon will get angry.
  2. Jokes about Napoleon being tall instead of short are not funny to him, do not try. He has no sense of humor.
  3. Sometimes, Empress Catherine will kidnap Queen Victoria. Politely ask for her back, and do not allow the cowboy to try to rescue her.



20\. Again, ask Machiavelli’s help if all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule 1 : Machiavelli is your friend.

The introduction of the Museum all in detail had been very interesting, if nothing but a bit long Kageyama thought as he looked at the director going away after a last reassurance that everything would be fine. It had been a hard choice, deciding to become the night guardian to pay for his studies instead of taking a loan like all his classmates; but as he looked at the empty and oh so calm building, he also thought that nothing utterly wrong could happen. And even better, it seems like with the silence of the place, he would be able to study in peace.

If he happened to find the keys to lock the doors, at least.

« I swore they were in the middle drawer ! » he said again, angry and muttering under his breath as he empties the drawer again, searching for the key and his instructions to begin his first night alone in the museum. And now, even the silence seemed to oppress him, to mock him like he was being watched and spied on.  
Nonsense, he thought again, if only the damn keys were here, he could shake this feeling off and start his shift properly.

« Hum. You might want to check the lower drawer, Ukai always left them at the end of his shift if I remember correctly. » someone said and Kageyama answer distractedly, humming his thanks before finally finding the keys, neatly stored under the sheet of rules.

« Ah ! Thanks… wait ? What ? » he said, whirling around to see a man leaning against the counter, dressed in dark robes that Kageyama swore he has seen somewhere, and his eyes crinkling until all he could see was the mole on his left cheek.

There was not supposed to be anyone here, not at night, Kageyama thought frantically. He was not armed if the stranger decided to attack, and his instructions were still left unread under his hand. There was no way he could do anything against the man, even if the stranger bore a soft smile, posture at ease and watching him without moving.

« You should read it, before you decide to smash a lamp on my head ; for which i cannot answer on what would happen next. Someone tried once, Daichi was not what you could call "happy". » the fair headed stranger went on as if Kageyama was not scared, like it was only a normal night, as if someone was not standing there freaking him out with his strange robes and accent, talking in charades that made absolutely no sense to anyone but himself. « I’ll be in alley B if you need help, but please do read the paper before aything happens here, it’s not my job to guard them all after all ; it’s yours ! »

Kageyama quickly turned to the small sheet of paper in his hands, reading it as quickly as he could as he heard the man’s steps echoing in the hall and he could only frown in confusion.  
The rules made no sense. No rules about windows and locks, about hidden weapon in case of emergency or how to remember where to go if anything broke.  
It just talked about people who were supposed to be dead, resting in countries all over the world. About historical events mixed like the whole museum came alive at night or something. What whas happening ? What was wrong with these people ?

« Is it a prank ? » he muttered, too lowly to be heard by the man in front of him as he looked around once again, trying to find his collegues from the day shift filming him and laughing at his dumbfounded expression.

But finding nothing and refraining to yell at nothing in particular when a stranger and unknown force was standing mere meters away, Kageyama read the rules again and again, as if they could make more sense by the time he had read them ten times until he was stuck on the first one.

Machiavelli is your friend.

Machiavelli ?

Kageyama distinctily remember his History teacher, an old and bitter man talking about his subject very dispassionately, bringing up a name that positively looked like this one. But, it just could not be because he was probably dead, resting in another country six feet under and how could Kageyama ask for any help ?

« And who the hell is Suga ? » he breathed out, hands shaking because nothing made sense and he suddenly felt like he should just go away from this place whenever he could.

He heard a chuckle far from him and Kageyama looked up to see the stranger standing there, laughing behind his hand as he moved twards him again, laughing even more at Kageyama’s wince when he reached the counter again.

« Time you listened to me and read the rules, they would not have stood still for long » he began again, voice softer, almost fond as he looked up to the stairs and Kageyama followed his gaze, expecting to see thieves or gang members. But there was nothing. Nothing but the big cardboard telling of the Asia exhibit upstairs.

« I’m Sugawara » he added, nodding, almost bowing his head to Kageyama as he kept silent, staring at the man like truth would come and the hidden camera would be revealed. « Alley B, Renaissance exhibit, Machiavelli himself. Or the one in this museum.» he had said with a smile bordering on a small smirk as he presented himself.

« Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you.. ? »

« Very nice indeed. I was beginning to think you were not suited for this, but you seem nice. A bit too young, if I may add, but better than that old man who thought he was better than us. » Sugawara answered, smiling bright at Kageyama as if he was truly happy to see him there and Kageyama felt even more lost at everything.

« I.. Is it real or am I dreaming ? » he whispered, still staring at Sugawara.

« All real i’m afraid. Thanks to the Pharaoh and his artefact, but don’t let him know I told you this, he will be even more excited and proud and Ennoshita will not go out of his exhibit, something you do not want to happen really. The Pharaoh sulks then. » Sugawara answered in a breathless laugh, and Kageyama felt himself smile despite everything.

He still did not understand anything except for the fact that he was standing near Machiavelli, talking like they were already friends in this museum he thought he knew but never did.

« You should lock the doors now Tobio, before i introduce you to everyone else. You are truly awaited, so I’ll help you be safe until you get the hang of it. »

« Ah ! Yes, of course ! Right now ! » he said, fumbling around to find the keys and walking a bit too quickly as he locked the doors of the museum and he idly thought that he was also sealing his fate.

When he turned back, Sugawara was still standing near the counter waiting for him, a smile on his face and Kageyama’s feel of dread came back to him as he swore he could see the tiniest bit of mischief written on the man’s face.

« Thank you, really. » he settled on saying as he grabbed the other keyring and his list of rules, stepping into Sugawara’s pace as they made for the first alley of the museum.

« Oh, don’t thank me yet Tobio, you have not survived your first night here and I am sure you will be warmly welcomed. » Sugawara said back, clapsing his hand behind his back as they walked on, entering the first alley and Kageyama nearly stopped in his tracks.

He did not know what Sugawara had meant by this, but he knew he would not like it. Not one bit. Not with the names he saw on the list and the knowledge that they all were as alive as he was. But Sugawara took him by the elbow, guiding him towards his fate as he talked about the museum itself, the rules they had for each other that Kageyama had to learn himself, his grip a bit too tight on his arms.

« I like you Tobio, so count me as your only friend here for now. »

They had walked a bit, passed down animals heads that followed their very steps in silence before Sugawara stopped, hearing footsteps behind them.

« Hey sweetheart ! » they heard someone call with a too jovial tone and Sugawara turned back, a pleased smile on his face as he let go of Kageyama’s arm to receive the newcomer’s hand in his. He was slightly taller, dressed in a thick black suit and leather gloves that he took off before grasping Sugawara's hand.

« Daichi » Sugawara breathed out softly, and Kageyama felt strangely left out all of a sudden, like he was spying on something far too intimate.

« Would you mind letting them do their thing ? Just tonight. For the boy to get used to it. Grand show and all and we behave afterwards.» the man added, looking at him with a sharp smile on his face that made him shiver in dread as Sugawara laughed.

« Let them do so, but remind them of their promise to behave, you don’t want them to break the Ming vase again. »

« Thanks doll ! You’re a peach. » Daichi had said, kissing Sugawara straight on the mouth without minding Kageyama small gasp of surprise, leaving them both alone again, Sugawara still smiling despite the faint blush on his cheeks as he watched the man whistle until he was nowhere to be seen, black suit and hat gone from their sight to God knew where.

« What show ? Should I be worried ? » he asked, voice shaking as he and Sugawara made to the exhibit again and Kageyama could feel the eyes on him even more, animals shouthing excitedly now even as Sugawara hushed them.  
He wanted to ask more question, to ask why this man who should be Al Capone was kissing him but the thought of a show made by people he has yet to meet worried him too much.

« Not when I’m with you no. But I can’t let them have all the fun tonight, so I will be by your side. So be careful as not to lose me » he added in a laugh and Kageyama followed suit, worriedly and oh so regretting to have chosen this job.

If his steps were slower and more hesitant still as they reached the first exhibit, neither of them commented on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule 17: Do not let Genghis Khan near the dinosaurs.
> 
> 1\. Do not let Nobunaga near them either.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes to self :  
> \- do not let the Asians Lords ride the dinosaurs, no matter how convincing Al Capone, or the Lords themselves, are.  
> \- Catherine the Great is as fearful as she is said to be. Do not engage her, let her take care of Victoria if it is only to protect her.  
> \- The cow boy is a pain.

Sugawara was deifnitely someone Kageyama liked to talk with. They stepped in the corridors in silence, his sparse comments about the life there useful to Kageyama as he began to think about writing them down when he will have the time to do so.  He had explained a few shortcuts to him and how to adress the highborns of the Museum without losing his head and he realized that this would be immensely more difficult than he had thought. 

They had passed by the science exhibit, Sugawara shutting his question about the open doors with a swift remark and Kageyama was soon obliged to comply to his will, following him and obeying his commands without a word until they finally reached the history exhibit and its first hall, the Prehistory period.

« Oh, _that_ show. » he had heard Sugawara mutter under his breath, along with some quickly uttered « Daichi »’s between hissed italian setences he could not understand and barely hear before he could even survey the room and Kageyama froze upon seeing what lay in front of them.

Or what was _not_ here, actually.

He knew that museum had a very impressive set of fossiles and other dinosaurs skeletons for all to see, but Kageyama whimpered upon seeing that two of them were missing. The biggest ones. He could see, in his frozen state that the small skeletons were already moving, scurrying to the walls and other corridors, not minding their presence and Kageyama could feel, could see what could have happened in front of his very eyes.

« The dinosaurs are _gone_  ? » he said out loud, a bit too frantically for his liking and he saw Sugawara nod. « Shouldn’t we do something about this ? »

But has he turned back to seek Sugawara, he noticed that he too was gone and Kageyama was left alone, in this rom full of dinosaurs and skeletons with the knowledge of something being on the loose.   
Alone, in this room. And Kageyama swore the skeletons were actually fleeing on something and he knew this something was not him.

He heard ruffling above him, loud steps being heard on the wooden floor and he looked up to see dozens of people, of statues coming to watch what was happening and he could feel his fear and dead higthen as a voice began to speak… from the microphone ?

« Ladies and gentlemen, honored guests and rulers let’s welcome our new night guardian ! » the voice said, and Kageyama swore he had heard it moments ago. « To welcome him, as per d _ear_ Suga’s approbation, we decided to put on a show ! »

« Oh no. » Kageyama whispered, echoing Sugawara’s words just moments ago as he realized that it was Daichi speaking. Speaking about this show he talked about and Kageyama was now in the center of it all.

« Our honorable lords Kuroo and Bokuto graciously decided to chime in, riding their loyal steeds for all of us to see. Welcome to the museum, Kageyama Tobio ! » Daichi had laughed before shutting the microphone off, letting the spectators whisper and cheer and Kageyama idly thought that it was quite the Roman Era. He just hoped he was not at the mercy of the emperor present at the museum.

But before he could even think about protesting everything, about turning back on his tracks, a mighty roar sounded in the hallway and Kageyama saw where the dinosaurs finally were. Cornering him, huffling near the ground as they were being _mounted_.  
By people who looked too fearsome for Kageyama to think about doing anything against them, weapons raised as they bowed slightly to each other.

« What on earth… » he said and he did not know whether he was impressed or appaled at what he was seeing.

It was not until both riders cried out in langages he did not know, skeletons bowing low before turing to face each other that Kageyama felt like he would die at this instant. Two beasts of ages long past, running at full speed towards him from both side of the hallway ; there was absolutely no way he could even get out of hear before he was run over by tons of bones.

 _Ah, it would be quite the death. Ran over by dinosaurs_ , Kageyama thought before as he closed his eyes, expecting impact at full speed.

Which never came. Or at least, not as forcefully as he thought it would as he felt something push him away before a second mighty roar was heard under the cheers and hails of the other beings. He felt hot breathing on his face and opened his eyes to see a horse. Simple, brown horse that pushed him back again as the beasts went to their duel again, Kageyama long forgotten.

« What on earth is happening here ? » he said again, nothing but a bit hysterically as he stood up again, seeing for the first time the people on the horse, smiling at him wide and brightly.

« Lord Nobunaga and Genghis Khan often put up shows like this for the crowd and the betting ring » a feminine voice rose under the loud noise and Kageyama looked at her, frowning.

She was wearing a cow boy attire, not unlike the one her companion wore but he still swore never to have seen a woman wear these clothes in the exhibit. Nor was there any blond girl in the Western exhibit, he sunddenly remembered, ready to ask questions before the second voice chirped in.

« We won’t miss your first day here for nothing, and the dinosaurs love games ! » a louder, heavily accented voice said as the boy got off his steed, helping the girl down as if nothing was wrong in what he just said.

« Of course they do. » he muttered instead, watching them both laugh and Kageyama realized they were not laughing at him, but at the situation and he did not know how tensed up he had been before he felt his breathing loosen as he watched the two of them relax.

« Who are you exactly ? I don’t remember seeing you both at the museum ? » he said after a while, making them both laugh again and he noticed that the woman laughed a bit hesitantly, as if she feared

« I’m a cow boy ! From the fronteer and all, don’t even forget this Kageyama Tobio » the boy had answered, jovial, taking off his hat to reveal such orange hair Kageyama thought that it was fake, a joke from the one who created whoever the boy was.

« I know, _obviously_ , no one else carries a lasso here dumbass. I need your name. » he hissed, hands moving to point his outfit so typical of the period, with his leather pants and boots.

« Hinata Shoyou. » he mumbled back, muttering under his breath what Kageyama could not hear as the girl giggled at his side, putting a hand on his arm to make him turn away and smile again.   
She had lead them on towards a safer place until they could only faintly hear what Kageyama thought to be a battle between the two lords, admits Hinata’s loud voice and the girl’s laughter.

« Oh ! » he began, stopping dead in his track as he turned towards her, point his fingers towards her chest « I really do not know who you are. »

And he had seen her tense up, blushing under his gaze as she kept on looking at his fingers, then at her boots and all over again, opening her mouth to speak without being able to even utter a word and Kageyama thought about asking her what was wrong before a strong and cold voice frightened them all.

« You should not be there sweet Yachi » the woman had said, walking softly towards them with a smile Kageyama could only see as frozen, watching Yachi turn back and bow to the woman slightly. «  You know how these Lords act and I would not have you get hurt, especially in those breeches. » she added, smile never leaving her face as she looked at Hinata, he stepping back and already muttering under his breath as he stroked his steed’s nose.

And when the woman’s gaze fell on him, Kageyama felt like he was being judged, right on the spot by someone even more frightening that the two Lords on their dinosaurs steeds and he even thought about just stepping away.

« It seems our guardian have a lot on his plate if Sugawara do not convince Daichi to make them stop, go back to change yourself before it too late. It would not do for you to be found like this, and Ushijima is waiting for tea. »

« Of course Niiyama, I’m coming » Yachi had answered, voice softer and stornger at the same time as she went to kiss a grumbing Hinata on the cheek, smiling at Kageyama who could only return the smile despite how utterly afraid he was whenever he looked at the older woman.

They have watched them go in silence, Hinata’s shaking breathing making Kageyama come back to himself.

« Who was that ? » he asked out loud, never expecting an answer.

« Catherine the Great. She likes Yachi but i don’t like her. But they’re Queens you know, can’t do anything about it, no can do. » Hinata repeated the last words, already mounting back on his horse a Kageyama continued to stare at the now empty corridor.

Oh yeah.

The Russian Queen.

He could understand now the way Hinata kept from speaking too much in her presence and he swore he could still feel the chill that froze his blood only from hearing her speak. She was utterly terrifrying.  
Poor girl, he idly thought, to be in the company with such a fearsome woman whose smile could make people fear her.

« Oh but wait » Kageyama began, too distracted to look around again «  I still don’t know who the girl is ? » he said, louder.

But the cow boy was nowhere t be found and Kageyama swore under his breath. Hinata Shoyou huh ? He’ll find him later on to have his answers, if he was not killed by someone before his shift ended.  
And standing there alone was probably not his best idea, so he began to walk again, searching for the smal sheet to scribble on it.  
  
There was not enough rules to follow before he was really able to understad what on earth was going on this Museum, and how the people in it already had a life of their own. He hoped that it will all change on his second shift, and that the new people he might meet would be less... frightening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pharaoh will barter you and others for Augustus’s favor, do not panic. Augustus will decline. 
> 
> Note to self:  
> \- The pharaoh does speak english even if he claims he does not  
> \- The conquest of Egypt might be more about its Pharaoh himself.

Kageyama stepped into the Egyptian exhibit carefully, not really seeing the gold and jewel exposed around him. Since his meeting with Hinata the cow boy and his mysterious companion, he curiously had not met anyone else, and he only hoped that it was Sugawara's work and not another show, or plan, or anything that could forfeit his life before the sun rose.

 

It was only when no sound was heard that Kageyama began to relax, looking at the hyeroglyphics on the walls and the way gold shone on every object near him, even decorating the most precious weapons under the protective glasses.

 

He sighed then, long and heavy as he felt his body relax, really admiring what he was seeing in the silence of the exhibit, forgetting for a moment that something was definitely not normal in this place. Until he felt a slow hand grabbing his shoulder tight, making him refrain a shriek as thoughts of imminent death came to his mind.

 

« Ah, the new guardian. » a heavily accented and deep voice said to him, too close for comfort as Kageyama made no move to turn towards the person who spoke, feeling the hand tighten on his shoulder as he hid a wince.

 

_What again ?_

 

_«_ A bit too lanky for my taste » the person added, voice clearing up at each words and Kageyama swore he could even feel the man's smirk by the way the words sounded, the way his accent thickened and disappeared at the same time. «  But you will do ! »

 

« Do for what ?! » he said back, turning as he felt the hand leave him, only to see a man walking back away from him, long cape hiding his body and Kageyama could only stare as the man made grand gestures, revealing gold bracelets and other jewels on his arm as he talked a harsh and smooth language that Kageyama absolutely did not recognize.

 

«  _Seize him, we make for Rome !_ »

 

 

« I.. what ? » Kageyama asked again, feeling strong arms seize him as many voices rose in the silence of the room, lifting him just enough that he could not walk easily and Kageyama felt like screaming, realizing that the _Pharaoh_ himself had just made him prisoner for he _knew not what_ and made to somehwere he _did not know._

_«_ I have things to do, you cannot kidnap me like this, Pharaoh or not ! » he tried again, only feeling the grasp on him tighten until it hurt, seeing the Pharaoh turn slightly towards him, smile sweet and dangerous as the walked past laughing statues and paintings, even louder laughter coming up from other corridors Kageyama had no time to really see. 

 

Kageyama accepted his fate, lettin the cheerful egyptians lead him to who knew where as their Pharaoh talked to them happily, and Kageyama idly wondered if he was not actually talking to him, his guards laughing whenever Kageyama

would try to speak up for his own life. Deciding to just let them be and hope not to meet a gruesome end, he eventually looked up when he was put on the floor again surveying the new, seemingly Roman room, massaging his arms 

while doing so. He only could catch a glimpse at the Pharaoh kissing the cheek of an another man tenderly before they began to speak, the Roman speaking up but never looking at Kageyama himself.

 

_"No. You can't offer him to me Ryuunosuke."_ he said, muttering as he still kept the Pharaoh's hands in his and Kageyama frowned, not understanding what he could actually be saying. For all he knew, the man was ordering him to be

dismembered in the hall.

"He is a fine gift for an Emperor" the man had answered, a bit too loud in his butchered and rough english, designing him with one hand and Kageyama only thought about shaking his head, denying the statement.

 

"Too lanky." the Emperor has said back for Kageyama to understand, finally looking at him and Kageyama felt himself blush under the warm laugh of the Pharaoh as his men cheered too, raising their spears in what he knew was a mocking gesture. 

"Still no. I said no human offering already."

 

" _But my love_ " the Pharaoh actually whined under the belwidered and scared look of Kageyama's, moving closer to the Emperor until they were only a breath away from kissing and Kageyama refused to look. He knew, or he hoped thatthe rules were true to say that the Emperor would actually decline the offer, despite the Paraoh's tempting behavior. 

 

"I need to go... check on the others you know" he decided to speak up, almost too softly as both the Pharaoh and the Emperor looked his way, frowning as if they had forgotten that he was even there. How rude.

 

"Of course, please go on your way. Please do search for my men, they tend to get quite lost in the Venetian exhibit, Nishinoya takes too long with his stories" the Emperor was first to answer, shushing the remarks made in Egyptian.

 

"Ennoshita, another gift you refuse, I will get hurt one day" the Pharaoh had whined finally as Kageyama was hurried away, flanked still by two guards laughing either at him or at their Pharaoh himself, Kageyama need not to know.

 

"No human gifts for peace offering if you desire my heart Pharaoh" he thought he heard the Emperor whisper as they turned left at the end of the corridor.

 

Alone in the throne room, the Emperor stepped closer, thumbing at the brown skin of the Pharaoh a softer smile than anyone were used to see. 

 

"I know you desire Egypt,  _Roman King_ " the Egyptian had whispered, leaning against the white and smooth hand "But you can only have their Pharaoh's for now"

 

Ennoshita had laughed then, warm and happy as he looked at the Pharaoh, muttering in Roman at the frown that marred the Pharoh's face.

 

"A fine gift for an Emperor like me, Ryuunosuke, better than a young and lanky guardian who has nothing on you." he had whispered again, kissing the Pharaoh slowly as they heard their guards come back, cheering for them even when Ryuunosuke threatened them in their harsh language.

 

The guardian left, they had time alone, and Ennoshita knew the Pharaoh had other, far more  _pleasurable_ gifts that were always with his person, and he would not let a simple guardian make them pass on feeling the Pharaoh's warm hands on his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for anyone who is still reading this, and i actually will update it more often !

_18._  
_1\. Arthur tries to fly the spacecraft in the space exhibit. Do not let him._

_N.B_  
_Lancelot of the Lake is not someone to be messing with. But neither is Arthur if he feels their courtly love is threatened._

 

_-_

  
The nights had been growing to be easier on Tobio, needing the many advices from Sugawara less and less. Yet, each time he had to put on his uniform, each time he heard the first shuffle of feet and exclamation in the empty corridors, Tobio always shuddered.

It was something to live history. The dream of many, to be able to talk to these people who remembered all the knowledge lost and known to man and still, still he could never be ready to who they truly were.  
They wore him down to the bone, but Tobio still found time to smile at them, to try not to be too angry each time the Lords nearly broke down something or a battle again began with the Pirates. Truth to be told, the gentle smile of Sugawara and the lively presence of Hinata and Yachi never failed to ease the tension he always felt upon setting foot to the Museum.

But still, he even feared to talk about it during the day. To even think about what truly happens thanks to whatever magic the Pharaoh possessed &#150; and Tobio would not soon forget the loud laugh and the murderous stance of the Egyptians the first time he asked about it, and the strong hold of their Pharaoh around his shoulders as he walked Tobio down the exhibit.

The museum had eyes, and they were not his.

But tonight, Tobio hoped he could sit down and relax, just a little bit. Exams were coming, and each time a loud bang rang into the halls, he could not help but sigh and look longingly at his books. He must be the only student in his class to actually look forward to do work, as it was, Tobio thought wryly.

He looked up at the hurried steps echoing through the main hall to see Sugawara frowning, following an angry young man quite decided to talk to him, and Tobio winced, all thoughts of a quiet evening forgotten.

« You » the boy snarled before turning away, hands ruffling his short blond hair « do something about them or my material will be gone. Gone ! »

But it was only the smoother voice of Sugawara that answered the boy and Tobio had briefly thought about leaping away from here.

« Tsukishima » he began, a hand put on the youngster's arm. « He does not know about them, so be tactful. »

« Tactful ? » he answered, voice higher pitched as he stepped away from Sugawara, pointing an angry finger at Tobio who still did not know what was going on, despite the tight grip he had around his desk. Not in fright. Not at all. «  It is his job, as it was for many others, and if the knights destroy anything in the science exhibit, you bet I will call reinforcement, and the Mongols will all too be happy about this Sugawara »

Ah, Tobio thought with the small sigh, of course it involved the Khan in any way. No peace, no time out from the Lord and Tobio swore he could see his proud smirk behind his eyelids.

« What can I do then ? » Tobio asked in a voice he hoped did not show any of the reluctance he felt about all of this.

« Go fetch Lancelot. » the boy almost spat « If Oikawa even touch my material, or even arm Tadashi, I will send the Khan on _you_. »

Tobio winced upon seeing Sugawara's sympathetic smile at Tsukishima's words, and even more at the glare the boy threw at him as he scrambled non too anxious from his chair.

And it was not until he reached the empty medieval exhibit that Tobio realized he did not know what Lancelot looked like, or where he was ; and for one moment, he idly thought that conversing with the Khan and his swords was not such a bad outcome for this night, for at least he could actually study after.

For all it was worth, he did not jump when he felt a colder hand on his skin.

« What are you looking for ? » someone said and Tobio smiled upon hearing a gentle voice.

« Lancelot » he said, before quickly correcting himself. « Iwaizumi ? »

The man sighed, looking around the empty exhibit but for another man, rougher and standing still looking at them, the paint on his face making Tobio uneasy.

« Has our King went to fight space again ? » he said to nothing but thin air before looking at Tobio again. « He is probably down the Renaissance aisle, look for Galileo, or any empty space where you can hear sword fight. Please do be quick, or you'll face his anger too if the King breaks anything down there. »

And the man was gone, silver hair only seen as a shadow as he passed down the hallway and Tobio heard the loud clang of a fist against glass from the man in the exhibit. He did not stay long with him.

  


The halls were eerily quiet as he passed through them, quick footsteps as he looked for anyone who could be resembling anything close to a knight, ignoring the wry smiles of the other occupant as he quickened the space. He knew he heard outright laughter and what sounded like bets above all, but Tobio was on a mission.

Yet, he stopped as soon as he heard the loud clang of steel, and remember that the man talked about swords, and fights. And Tobio could deal with dinosaurs, with Pharaohs and their nakedness, but swords ? It was still a feeble line to walk on for him.

But the man standing there, in nothing but breeches and armored boots was a sight he could actually get used to. If it was not for the snickers he could hear beside him and Tobio shuffled awkwardly on his feet, not knowing what to say as the knight still went on with his training, not caring for any embarrassing noise he could make.

  
« Ah » one of the man said, heavily accented voice that made Tobio startle and look at him. Tousled hair and eyebrows and a small smirk that made him clench his teeth. « It seems you are being sought out Iwa. »

It was not only the second man laughed against his hand, mirth shining in his lighter eyes, leaning against the other man, that the Knight turned back, staring at Tobio with such intensity he thought about going back and apologizing to this Tsukishima.

« What has he done ? » the man said, his heavy boot tapping against the floor at each step he took, not even looking at Tobio anymore as he dressed again without a thought, not minding the whistling of the two other men, his sword delicately put against soft pillows.

« Hum. The King ? » Tobio asked, almost unsure about his own words at the tense nod of the man. « He is fighting.. Space ? Or breaking things ? I was naked to fetch you by Tsukishima. »

He distinctly heard names uttered under breath angrily, even louder than the exclamations and laughter of the other men as they exchanged money and Tobio had to quickened his pace to follow the Knight through the exhibits, never quite understanding the words Iwaizumi uttered under his breath.

  


There was a high clamor as they approached the science exhibit, loud cheers and clangs of steel against steel and Tobio recoiled upon seeing Iwaizumi take his sword out of its sheath.

He expected blood bath, broken things, and a battle ring full of battle weary knights, but Tobio found the exact opposite, and almost laughed at the sight of it, if it was not for the man's deep frown.

He had imagined King Arthur to be grand, majestic, the stuff of legend, and Tobio knew that had they met another day, he would have been impressed at first sight. But there, the man talking in old tongue and putting his sword right against the fallen spaceship that beeped each time it was touched, the knights cheering loudly at their King's victory ; the legends were not even close to reality.

« My one ! » the King said, letting his sword at his hip, shining no more as he looked at Iwaizumi, not even baring a glance to Tobio. « It has finally fallen, but no other men came out of it, Issei had been right about it, unfortunately. » and the knights did boo at it.

What was happening here ?

« Arthur » Iwaizumi answered, almost reverently before stepping into the ring and grabbing the King's arm, talking in hushed tones as the men around them booed again, whispering among them as they broke the ring, stepping away from the two men and looking at Tobio until he shuffled awkwardly, looking away from the scene.  
« I will not apologize to the scientist » he head the King furiously say before Iwaizumi shushed him again, the grip on the man's arm softening as they talked, and Tobio heard « Tooru » being whispered many times, watching the King's frown soften each time the knight pronounced it.

« Fine. » he said again, and the other knights stood to attention, as if the King's firm tone made them react automatically. « We will put the engine back in the skies, but only will we address a letter to the foreign scientist » he said quickly, speaking louder before Iwaizumi could retort to his order.

There was a loud shuffle, heavy steps around Tobio as the knights moved to bring the space shuttle back up, loud words as the King and his knight watched them, their eyes now fixed on Tobio and he quite decided that it was time he returned to the hall.

To check things, of course, not because he was unnerved by their gaze.

« Oikawa » Iwaizumi said loudly above the men «  the new night guardian, Tobio. »

If he thought about asking from where has the man known about him, and his name, the cold gaze of the King froze him to the spot.

« I have heard. » Oikawa only answered, cold brown eyes fixed on Tobio and he swore the man stepped closer to Iwaizumi.

« Thank you for putting things back up, Tsukishima will be thankful. » he only said, averting the man's gaze as he walked back out of the exhibit at the small nod of both of the men.

It was not before he was out of the room that he heard a loud gasp and Iwaizumi's name being called out loudly, almost whining, and words being exchange in an old language.

And Tobio idly thought that the King might have smiled to Iwaizumi, sweet as roses. But at least, he could go back to what was a peaceful night at the museum, and with weary steps and a growing hope, Tobio finally reached the main hall, finally expecting to work on something else than keeping historical beings at bay.

But the only sight that met him was not his numerous textbooks and a small not from Sugawara, but the horde of loud Mongol riders and fighters, their Khan himself close to Tsukishima, holding his face and whispering soft swords despite the harsher ones of the boy before he saw Tobio arrive.

The ferocious smile on the man's face and the loud « No » of Tsukishima's made Tobio think about the outcome of this night once again.

He truly hoped he could outrun them and find somewhere, anywhere to hide for a few hours.


End file.
